


Life is Full of Limits

by Sharkypan87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Science Bros, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony, lots of Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Full of Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Science Bros love!!! Yay!!!
> 
> So, this just came out of nowhere, really, I was trying to write some fluff or humor and ended up in this!  
> I'ts my first time writing smut, so please be gente but tell me if something could be better

Life is full of limits.   
That's it. There are things, certain things, that should never cross your mind.

Thoughts that aren't supposed to roam free in your head.

Like thinking how fine an ass your lab partner has. 

Nope, definitely not thinking it.

Not how those skilled hands would feel gripping my shoulders while I'm grinding him to the mattress, or the wall, or any other surface strong enough to hold my pounding.

Not how that luscious mouth would feel swallowing my hard shaft, lapping and nibbling the sensitive skin all around.

That's right, these thoughts should never arise in my sex-driven mind, but how can you help yourself when you see someone so delicious in front of you? How can you keep from reaching out and grab him? To flat him to the table and fuck him till the both of you can't walk straight?

Easy, I pretended ignorance. I hid my emotions, burying them deep into my soul.

So every day is just a sweet torture, I woke up in the morning, have breakfast and then I start tormenting myself in the lab, working with such a beautiful mind so close to me, and yet so far…

Every now and then I can see him looking funny at me, and I start panicking, thinking that maybe my lecherous thoughts are written all over my face, but he just looks at me with big eyes, trying to tell me something, but for the life of me I have yet to find out what it is.

Days become weeks, and weeks become months, and I feel myself slipping, not being able to contain my lust anymore. I can't stand this closeness anymore, I can't talk to him every day, pretending that everything is fine, while inside I'm screaming for a chance, just one little chance at being happy.

With him.

Every night I stroke myself thinking of him, pretending that it's his hand on me, pleasuring me, taking me to the highest height. Afterwards all sorts of doubts surround me, how can I be so selfish, to think that he'll want me, that he'll share his love with me? I spend night after night thinking this useless thoughts, till the sunrise arrives, when another day starts, and with it a new chance arises to express my feelings for him.

***********************

After another tiring day closed in the lab, I was pretty much at my rope's end. I glanced to my right, looking at him for the fourth times in 10 minutes.

"Need something?"

His voice made me jump, damn, so he saw me staring at him!

"Uhm- no, no, I-I'm okay."  
I started fumbling with my notes, trying to calm down my heart rate.

Damn, I have to be more careful or he'll see right through me.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is all red, you're not working yourself sick, right?"

He stared right at me, trying to decipher my expression, but I wasn't so sure of what face I was making because suddenly he left his desk and came over to me.He pressed his warm hand on my forehead, looking for signs of an illness.

""Mmm, well, you're not too hot, but you look very tired, why don't you call it a day and go take a nap?"

Gah, why are you so considerate of me? Why are you so nice?

Don't you see that I can't stand it? It would be so much easier if you'd hated me!

He was still looking at me with such a concerned expression, his brows furrowed.

"Really, I…"

He put both of his hands on my face, freezing me in mid-sentence. His eyes bored into mine till I couldn't stand it anymore and I averted my gaze, but suddenly all I could feel was his breath on my face, followed shortly after by the most ecstatic sensation of my life.

His mouth over mine.

I looked at him with awe, my mouth still locked with his, and my hands moved on their own accord, gripping him around the waist and pulling him into my lap till he sat straddling me.

The kiss started pretty innocent but become more violent as soon as I snapped out of my trance, returning his gentle peck with hot kisses, and when he started moaning softly all the sanity that I had left flew out of the window.  
I darted my tongue towards his lips, claiming entrance, trying to have it all at once.

"Oh… God… Oh…"  
His breathing increased with every shared kiss, he was already trembling, his face flushed with lust, when suddenly he started grinding himself on my erection, trying to ease his need.

My mind was completely numb, surely I lost at least half of my I.Q. when he initiated a wet path of kisses down my jaw, my neck and my bared chest, nibbling sweetly at my nipples.

Damn, when did I lose my shirt?!

"God… I knew it… I knew… you…"

His mind seemed to be as out as mine.

I couldn't stand this slow torture anymore so I ripped his clothes in a blur, reveling all of his naked glory to my prying eyes. How many nights did I spend thinking of this sleek chest and taut abs, how many nights wondering what would it feel like to touch, to lick and savor this magnificent body?  
Now I had my chance, now I would know.  
My mind stopped working entirely, I was driven only by an insatiable and burning lust, I wanted to be inside of him, I wanted to feel him wrapped tightly around me.

I grabbed him roughly around the middle and slammed him on my desk, throwing everything on the ground in the process.He looked startled for a second,but recovered quickly pulling me down for a hot scorching kiss.   
I spread his legs and rested on him, feeling him flush against me, our erections touching, grinding one against another.His shaft was already leaking with precum and I indulged myself in the thought that it was MY doing, he was so aroused because of ME.

I lifted myself a little and let my eyes roam free till they reached the little, hidden bud.I palmed the inside of his thighs, evoking more moans from the man under me.I stroked one of my hand on his length, from the base till the head, while the other traveled slowly toward my final destination.

"Please… don't… stop- ah…"

His pleas were music in my ears, and I increased the pace of my stroking in response.I touched him tentatively around his twitching hole, testing it, but not violating it yet.My fingers were wet from his precum and this allowed me to lubricate his entrance, preparing him for later.

"God… no… don't… I can't…"

My hand never stopped his work and I felt him close, so very close, that when I heard his screams of pleasure I plunged my finger into his bud, enhancing his orgasm and avoiding the pain of the sudden intrusion.

His breath became ragged while I worked a second and third finger inside, scissoring them now, stretching him to accommodate me.

"More… I… I want to feel you more…"

He begged me with a vice grip on my fingers and I was only so happy to oblige.  
I left him long enough to free my erection from my pants,hissing as soon as the cold air touched me.I stroked myself with my cum-soaked hand, and started pushing inside his welcoming hole.

He jumped at the sudden intrusion, but I tried to relax him again latching our mouths together in a passionate kiss.I could feel him clamping tightly on me, his inside so hot I thought I was going to melt.

He was trying to relax himself and I helped out kissing his earlobe, his forehead and finally resting on that delicious mouth.He hold on to my back with hands and legs and when I could feel him growing large again I slowly eased out and pushed right back in, making him arch his back in pleasure, wringing more moans and grunts from his kiss-swollen lips.

"Good… so… good… Don't worry… I won't break… you can… ah… hard… harder… "

His voice was rough from his earlier screams and words were rapidly failing him again.I didn't want to spoil this moment hurting him but when I refused to move faster he grinded his hips and set a new pace for the both of us.I gripped his hips in an attempt to regain some sort of control,but we were both so excited that I just went with it and pounded him hard,making him scream his pleasure once again.

He came all over his chest, writing under me so forcefully that he brought my own orgasm right after his.I rested my head on his shoulder,trying to catch my breath and savoring this moment of pure bliss.

I realized with a start that during all of it I hadn't speak a word at all, not that my brain was in any shape to utter a complete sentence, but still I wanted him to know what this was for me.   
What it truly meant.

"I… I… I…"

I raised my head to look him in the eyes, forcing myself to say something meaningful, to find the courage to say what had been plaguing me for these past months. I tried to come up with something witty, or smart, but what came was really simple.

"I love you, Tony."


End file.
